Another Crazy Note
by Indecisively Yours
Summary: It's a surprise. He's decorating her room while she's out of the house. He could take the horribly tacky route, but he has another idea in mind. Set during S1.


Another Crazy Note

Things seemed to take a turn for the better sometime after her moving in with them. She never outright expressed a desire to keep the baby, but he knew she had at least one conversation with his mother on the subject.

When they spent the majority of their spring break packing up boxes because his mother had surprised him with a new home (terribly affordable with her job, and his if he continued with some kind of contribution, since it was on the market) he knew things were definitely taking a turn for the better for them.

They weren't outright together. Well, they were, but his mother still made him sleep on the pull out couch and gave his bed to Quinn.

The woman was well aware of the fact that he'd sneak back into his bed once she was _asleep_ and appear back on the couch come morning. But she was only trying to be a responsible woman and mother at that. It's not as though he could get her pregnant, _again_.

This new place, however, housed four bedrooms instead of the three they previously had in their old place. She had it all planned out perfectly the moment she saw the place. Sure, it'd need a bit of sprucing up almost everywhere, but it was well within her budget and if it meant at least keeping her grandbaby around and possibly changing Quinn's mind on the whole adoption thing (if only to make her son happy) then she was willing to do what she could.

So with all their stuff moved in by the end of April and all of the rooms organized_but_ the intended room for Quinn and the baby, May Puckerman considered this one of her best decisions yet.

"What are you going to do with this room?" May asked her son as they both stood in the empty bedroom.

The walls were a plain white and the carpet was just...doable. But there wasn't any life present in it at all. Didn't appear to be something that could possibly work for a newborn baby.

"Could you distract Quinn for the day? Take her out clothes shopping or something?" he asks, turning to his mother and handing over the sixty dollars he had saved over the last couple of months. "She's been complaining that her shoes are starting to get tight, too."

May smiles, handing her son back the money before she exits the room and calls Quinn out of wherever she was hiding. Pretty soon, Puck's left alone inside of this new home without a clue as to what to do.

He could take the horribly tacky route and write her name on the wall (the baby's, not Quinn's; she was going to be bunking with him whether his mother approved or not). A thought comes to him then, because he's already thought of a great name for the baby and if they were gone long enough he could take all of the nursery items out from the storage they were hidden in and surprise her.

It takes him all afternoon to get this plan of his started. With the amounts of paint he had to purchase and how long it was taking to simply start on his own, he knew he had to call in the cavalry. So he does, and soon enough Mike, Matt, and even Artie (per Puck's request) are showing up to help move this along.

After a short break taken once the base coat's done, Puck goes to work on the surprise he's planned. An added touch to the room, if you will. Here's where Artie comes into play (because Puck may know, but he's too worried that he'll mess up somewhere along the line, so if he has back-up in a way he knows he won't).

Mike and Matt are having enough hard times on their own trying to set up the crib (as if that wasn't expected) while Puck's making sure he doesn't drip the paint anywhere it isn't supposed to go.

"Quarter?" Puck asks, double checking with Artie who had a book in hand (because he too, had to double check to make sure this was perfect).

"Half," Artie answers, then flips the page as Puck continues painting.

As if God was watching out for them, the boys manage to finish setting up the nursery just as Quinn and his mother arrive, laughing about something. He hasn't heard her laugh like that in days, honestly, and it's like music to his ears.

"Noah! Was someone tracking dirt into this house already?!" May's distinct voice rings from the kitchen.

Puck's immediately running out of the room, making sure neither Quinn nor his mother arrive to see what's been done. "Artie's wheelchair," Puck explains quickly, walking over to Quinn and dropping a kiss on her cheek. "I have a surprise for you."

She's not given a moment to say _yes_ or _no_ or anything before he walks over and covers her eyes with his hands, leading her to the room. He's got to be careful as he does, because he doesn't want to have her belly bump into anything as they go.

"If you honestly don't like it, please tell me. But," he says with a pause, "Just know that Artie, Chang, Matt and I worked really hard on this today."

"Just get your hands off of my eyes, Puckerman!"

Soon enough, he does, allowing her to see what they've created. "We talked about decorating a nursery once," he reminds her, when she seems to have grown speechless. "And you told me how tacky it would be to just see the baby's name on the wall. So...I did this instead!"

Quinn does a complete three-sixty, looking at the bars of music that go around the room. They're littered with notes, all quarter, half, whole, and rests. She can tell were it begins due to the treble clef and where it ends due to the bar line.

"It's _Beth_," he continues to explain, when he doesn't get a response from her. "The piano version, at least. You told me you didn't want to just see her name, but I figured since she's got some music in her blood like I do that you might like this. And I know you're thinking about giving her up for adoption, but..."

It's then, as she lets out a small cry and the tears fall from her eyes, that she practically sprints out of the room. Everyone's standing there, completely shocked, unsure of what they should do. May's the first one to come to her senses, grabbing her son and practically pushing him out of the room to go follow Quinn.

He's fucked up, he thinks, when he finds her outside crying alone. He should have just quit while he was ahead. He should have quit while he was ahead back then and maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't have fucked up her life.

"Quinn, I—" he begins to say as he steps out, but he's abruptly cut off by her.

"I want to keep her," Quinn tells him, hand protectively over her swollen, protruding belly as stands before him. "I want _us_ to keep her. No one's ever done something like that for me and I don't want to lose her _or_ you and..."

He immediately closes the distance between the two of them, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. He's crossed between laughing or crying, so it ends up being a mixture of both as he continues to hold her, because she's honestly made him the happiest man out there.

"So you liked it...?" he asks, pulling away to see the expression on her face.

"I loved it," she tells him, just as she stands on her tip-toes and drops a well-deserved and much needed kiss on his lips.

They may only be sixteen and not know what the Hell life has in store for them, but as long as they have this baby _and_ each other, they knows they'll make it through it.


End file.
